


Special From The Start

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Rose Lavillant, F/F, Fluff, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Short & Sweet, These two are adorable, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: It's Juleka and Rose's anniversary, and Juleka decides to do something a little extra special to impress her girlfriend.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: ML Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Special From The Start

Today was a special day. Juleka had nothing short of a grin on her face as she got out of bed to get ready for the day. It wasn’t everyday that it was the anniversary of when you and your girlfriend got together, after all. Juleka got up, showered, and came back to her room to figure out what to wear. The black haired girl hummed softly to herself as she stared at her closet, wondering what attire would work best for today. She wanted to impress Rose. There was no doubt that Rose had something special planned for her, and although Juleka had something for her as well, she couldn’t help but feel like she had to take it to the next level.

Juleka bit her lip, mulling over her choices. Suddenly an idea came to her. She reached over and dug through the closet, through the dozens of dark shirts that she owned, and soon came across a lovely pink dress.

She cocked her head to the side and studied the elegant, creamy light pink color. Should she wear it? Rose had bought it for her a couple of months ago, but Juleka had never really gotten a chance to wear it. Besides, she  _ never _ wore pink; that was more of Rose’s forté. But today was different, and, as Juleka thought it over, Rose would be ecstatic if she chose to wore it. It would be the perfect way to show Rose how much she cared about her. And on the plus side, they could match!

Juleka smiled. She could already tell this was going to be a great day. She put the dress on and took a clip out, pinning her hair out of her face. Rose always said she looked pretty that way. Then she proceeded to apply just the tiniest bit of makeup, and when she was finally done, she gave herself a once over as she looked into the mirror.

“You look great,” Luka said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Juleka’s snapped up as her brother walked into the room. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s mine and Rose’s second anniversary since we got together,” Juleka said.

“Mhm,” Luka murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his sister’s forehead. “Well, tell her I said congratulations, and that if she ever hurts you, she’ll have me to deal with.”

“Luka!” Juleka exclaimed, flushing a little.

“I’m kidding,” he laughed, “I know Rose would never do that.”

“Of course she wouldn’t,” she said. Juleka’s face warmed just thinking about her girlfriend--especially considering what today was. She just hoped that everything would go well.

“Congratulations, Jules. You deserve this.” Luka walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling out his guitar and strumming a couple of notes. Juleka could only describe the tune of the song as light and heartwarming--the tune of her heart, as of this moment.

“Thanks,” she said, climbing up the steps to the main deck. “Tell Mom I’ll be back in the evening.”

“Okay,” he called back, “have fun!”

And with that, Juleka practically skipped out of their houseboat and towards the Place des Vosges, where she’d be meeting Rose. Now, normally Juleka was a pretty quiet and reserved person. But when it came to her girlfriend? Rose brought out a completely different side of her. Not only was Juleka motivated to wear colors like pink and stand out of the crowd a little, but she also felt like she could do anything and everything with Rose by her side.

The park was nearly in her sight now. Juleka continued to walk, past Françoise Dupont and past Tom & Sabine Pâtisserie, just turning the corner into the park when—

“Oh my gosh, Jules!” Startled, Juleka turned around and was immediately face to face with. . . . Rose?!

Juleka gaped at her in shock. “Rose?!” Her girlfriend stood in front of her, looking equally shocked before quickly recovering. She jumped up and down in delight.

“I knew that dress would look amazing on you!” Rose squealed, looking Juleka over a couple of times.

“You look great too,” Juleka said, feeling butterflies rising in her stomach as she stared at her. That was an understatement. Rose looked  _ stunning _ . She was wearing a black dress with purple accents that went to mid-thigh, with black tights underneath. She had paired the outfit with short black boots and a hairband on the top of her head. Despite usually seeing her in bright colors, Juleka had to admit that black looked nice on her.

“I guess we’ve swapped styles today, huh?” Rose said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Yeah,” Juleka murmured. “I thought you’d like it if I wore this dress.”

“And it’s just as perfect on you as I thought it would be!” Rose clapped her hands together excitedly. “And I found this dress in my closet the other day and thought, well, why not wear it for Jules? So here I am!”

Juleka smiled affectionately at her. “Happy anniversary Rose,” she whispered.

Rose blinked back before tiptoeing and tentatively pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Happy anniversary, Juleka,” she murmured back. She offered a hand to her girlfriend. “Now, let’s go! I have a lot of surprises for you today!”

“I do for you too,” Juleka said with a grin. She took Rose’s hand and let her lead the way.

For the rest of the day, the two of them spent quality time together, sharing their favorite memories from previous years and making new ones. When they ran into a couple of classmates they knew, needless to say, their classmates were pleasantly surprised. It was worth it. It wasn’t everyday you celebrated a day like this with your loved one, and Juleka and Rose had been determined to make it special for the other from the start.

And they definitely made it count.


End file.
